A Lily and James love story
by Graciemay007
Summary: Lily and James Potter did not fall in love overnight; it was a long and sometimes painful process, filled with late night patrols, awkward run-ins in their shared dorm as HB and HG, as well as many heated arguments.
1. Chapter 1

As the steam erupting from the scarlet train cleared, James Potter, accompanied by his closest friends and fellow rule breakers, caught sight of a mass of long, gleaming red hair, that matched the brilliance of the Hogwarts Express.

The owner of the mane, Lily Evans, was busy farewelling her parents, who in turn took numerous photos of their daughter in between gushes of their pride of the shiny badge with the initials HG pinned to Lily's robes. Lily's joy was evident on the grin stretched across her face, and she gladly took each compliment. However her excited and animated expressions wavered upon her hearing the distinct cry of "Evans!". Nonetheless, Lily fixed her smile for one last photo with her parents, before allowing her eyes to form comfortably into the slits that she reserved for Potter.

After taking several deep, calming breaths, Lily turned around to face her nightmare, which was moving at an extremely fast pace, and sported an overly excited smile.

"Evans." James panted again, his glasses slightly askew and a hand unconsciously ruffling his hair, like a peacock parading its feathers. James had planned this moment nearly all summer, and yet he still didn't know exactly what to say.

"Potter. What. Do. You. Want?" Lily replied flatly, each word distinct, immediately seeing his face fall slightly. Lily was so annoyed that the first person to talk to her was her unwanted, highly resented, and fiercely attractive obsessive stalker, that- for a few moments- she did not notice the shining badge that looked much too similar to her own. It was only when the chant of "Potter is Head Boy, Potter is Head Boy" -sung by James' best friend, Sirius Black- became audible over the babble of excited first years and crying parents, that Lily's piercing glare zoomed to the small, telltale shield on James' jumper.

James still had his smile plastered on his face when looking at Lily, but quickly shot Sirius a warning glare. Turning his face back, James scruffed up his hair, his expression turning anxious. He stood in front of Lily expectantly, waiting for the storm that would soon come. It took Lily a while to overcome her sense of unconsciousness, leaving James free to gaze at the freckles dotted on Lily's cheeks and nose: they almost matched the fiery red colour of her hair, and made her emerald-green eyes all the more striking. James' eyes had just made their way to the full, rosy lips that contrasted with her pale skin, when Lily's voice cut across his thoughts like steel.

"Dumbledore made you Head Boy." Lily muttered icily, rather than questioned. Despite every bone in her body wanting to challenge such a situation, the very real HB badge stopped her through gaining false hope. There would be absolutely no hope for her seventh and final year, Lily thought sadly to herself.

James had rather been hoping that this conversation- as well as her glare- would be left for later down the track, allowing him time to ask Lily Evans, the girl of his every thought and action, trivial questions that would show his mature and caring side. This differed greatly to the former, less subtle yells of "Evans, will you bloody go out with me already?!" across the great hall. Of course Lily had not forgotten these embarrassments any less than James strived to correct himself.

"Yes, um, yes Dumbledore did, er, make me Head Boy... How were your holidays?" James added pathetically. When it came to Lily, his planned conversations, witty jokes and adventurous stories all came to mush. Again, James ruffled his hair unnecessarily. Lily didn't even bother replying in words, rather making her silent opinions extremely loud through the murderous expression on her face. To finish off her feelings on the matter, Lily spun around. Thankfully she caught sight of her friends and stalked off to meet them, mumbling threats and curses all the while.

Sirius had only just reach James when all had taken place, and heartily patted his best friend on the back and exclaimed loudly "Honestly, I think that went brilliantly. I wouldn't be surprised if she asked you out by the end of the week". James just continued to look helplessly, one hand extended, after Lily's disappearing figure.

"I cannot believe Dumbledore made Potter Head Boy. My goldfish could be trusted more with this position than Potter." Lily blasted to her friends, Alice Jones and Emma Lake. Her voice turned to a sneer each time she mentioned James' surname.

"Isn't that the goldfish that Alice accidentally transfigured into a needle, which your mum then used to hem your robes?" Emma giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

"True, yet totally irrelevant!" Replied Lily, exasperated. Such cases as these were not to be helped by humour Lily protested to herself.

"What was Dumbledore thinking?" Alice wondered aloud. In the six years she had known James, she had never seen him open his mouth without either hearing him curse a Slytherin, or ask Lily out on a date. Usually one followed the other. Lily groaned in agreement before throwing her head in her hands. When Lily had first received her badge and Hogwarts letter, she had been happy beyond belief. It had seemed like all the years of private studying and pristine results had been worth it. Now it was if being the near-perfect student deserved punishment.

These reflections lasted until most of the crowds of parents and friends had dispersed, and the train master of the Hogwarts Express gave a loud, warning whistle.

"Well if there is anyone who can be mature enough to deal with having to babysit Potter for the whole school year, it's you, L." Emma added as the three girls made their way onto the train.


	2. The luxuries of duty

The corridor of the train was filled to the brim with children, displaying a palette of emotions. Huddled all together, though without any knowledge of each other were a terrified bunch of first years. The next few carriages held clusters of teenagers, busily finishing their numerous essays and assignments. Each face showed the distinct manic expression: next year they would start their homework early.

As Lily, Alice and Emma made their way down the train, often having to dodge spells and owls, it was clear that they would not have a carriage to themselves. This put a damper on their plans to talk boys, spells and holiday antics all the way to Hogwarts, or at least until Lily's prefect meeting later that afternoon. To escape the chaos the disappointed girls chose the closest carriage, although they still had to wrestle their way to the door handle. No sooner had Alice opened the sliding door and stepped inside, that Emma, catching sight of the passengers inside, yanked the back of Alice's robes and slammed the door shut. The glass quivered.

Lily, who was too busy confiscating a fanged frisbee and trying to find the owner, did not see the witches and wizards inside. As if to let Lily out of the dark, a sneer of "Dirty mudblood scum", by Bellatrix Lestrange sufficiently introduced the Slytherins inside.

Lily only rolled her eyes; she was used to the many charms of Bellatrix. Motioning to her friends, Lily smiled calmly and opened the next carriage, with Alice and Emma hesitantly identifying the passengers. To all the girls' pleasure, inside sat a few fellow Gryfindors, as well as a couple of Ravenclaw's all three recognised. Squeals of delight at seeing friends after the long holidays group talked and discussed their entire holidays, as well as the hopes and fears of the new year before the food trolley called for a feast second only to the famous Hogwarts dinner that would welcome them home.

Unbeknown to the joyful Lily inside, James and Sirius had heard the sly comments from Bellatrix, and were not so forgiving. Under the cover of James' invisibility cloak, Sirius pulled out a second fanged frisbee and pushed it under the carriage door. The two boys counted down from three, grinning expectantly at each other, before both having the great satisfaction of hearing the cries of Sirius' cousin Bellatrix and brother Regulus, as well as several other incredulous Slytherin's.

"That was even more refreshing than when I ran up to a muggle and kissed her in the street. The look on my mothers face will be etched into my mind up until my dying day" Sirius remembered fondly. "Now let's go and console our dearest Lily over the dreadful experience she just had. I'm sure Bella won't tell if we play up our prank. I will tell her of how you entered into a duel single handedly. Six on one, curses flying everywhere! Meanwhile I was oblivious to your near-death experience, too busy being charmed by beautiful Ravenclaw's of course!" Sirius continued dramatically, before turning to open Lily's carriage.

"No, no, no, no! Let's not. Am I the only one who remembers Lily's reaction when we cursed Snivellus for calling Lily a Mudblood?" James protested. Sirius winced at the memory of the two of them drinking a toast of Skelegrow to each others good health.

"Good point. How about we say there are no other empty carriages? Keep it simple?" Sirius suggested innocently. James nodded gleefully and slid open the carriage door. As the carriage door made a hearty squeal, the group of eight giggling girls looked up to see the entering passengers. Lily, who was already half standing and checking the time on her watch, caught sight of a pair of piercing, hazel eyes staring intensely at her. Swiftly straightening up, Lily approached James.

"I never thought I would say this Potter, but I'm glad you are here. You forgot that we had a Head Boy and Girl meeting with the prefects I suppose, so it saves me the trouble of having to find you." Lily said lazily.

"Actually" Sirius improvised "James was coming here to find you; he thought you would be early to the meeting, and was surprised when he didn't see you in the carriage!"

"Yes, that's right." James said, nodding profusely. "Then why are you here, Sirius? Oh, don't tell me, Dumbledore lost his mind _twice_ and appointed _you_ and prefect?" Lily snapped sarcastically.

"How dare you assume such a thing. Me? Prefect? I am ashamed at just the thought of it!" Sirius bellowed with mock anger, clutching at his heart. Even the idea of being a prefect pricked his pride- as if Dumbledore would think Sirius capable of toning down his need for mischief!

"Well it's a good job he only lost it once." Lily sneered, glancing at James.

"Who knows, I may just surprise you. Last year you didn't think I could outdo you in any subject, and I distinctly remember flogging you in our defense against the dark arts exam...twice..." James trailed off, letting his remark sink in. Right on cue, Lily's eyes turned to ice and her cheeks flushed.

"You asked for it Potter!" Lily shrieked, lifting her wand. Lily was halfway through yelling a bat-bogey curse at James, when the deputy Headmistress and transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall barged into the carriage, her face contorted with rage and disbelief.

"Lily Evans and James Potter!" How am I not surprised? Not only are you late for YOUR meeting with prefects, but here you are, the two _heads_ of the school, cursing each other!" McGonagall blasted furiously. "Is it impossible for the two of you to act civilised?" She continued. It was clear to both Lily and James that this was a rhetorical question. To Sirius, not so much.

"I totally agree, Professor, utterly childish behavior. Detention for them both, if I were you!" Sirius answered, trying to be formal.

"Mr. Black, of course you would be involved" McGonagall retorted dryly. Sirius beamed: at least McGonagall knew him well enough to know he could never be a prefect. Turning back to Lily and James, she motioned for the two of them to follow her out of the carriage. At this point, neither Lily nor James had ruled out a beating from Mr. Filch, the ancient and borderline-sadistic caretaker.

Several minutes of awkward silence continued as Professore McGonagall stalked down the corridor, hesitating only to bark at a third-year for shooting fireworks from her wand. As they finally reached the prefects carriage, McGonagall rounded on James and Lily.

"Despite both of you being late for the meeting, there is still enough time for you to discuss the _responsibilities_ of all prefects... And Heads it seems" McGonagall said seriously, stopping to lay her eyes on James as she finished her sentence. James diverted his eyes to the floor while Lily reprimanded herself internally. How could her first meeting be under these circumstances? From now on, she was determined to ignore Potter outside all Head duties. To prove her point, Lily glared at James as she entered the carriage.

Stepping inside, James was immediately overwhelmed. To him the Hogwarts Express had always seemed magical and beautiful. The comfy, pillow laden seats and cozy red carpets that were more often than not barely visible under the strewn textbooks and sweets had always felt like home. This all seemed insignificant, compared to the individual burgandy leather recliners, patterned carpets, full length curtains and wooden desks that made up the carriage. It had to be three times the size of normal carriages James thought.

"This is incredible. I think it will be worth all those late night patrols if this is our reward" James murmured, mostly to himself. For the first time that day Lily smiled at James, before adding seriously- "Well we definitely have our work cut out for us, starting now".


	3. Sharing more than just responsibility

"Overlooking the minor details of us being nearly half an hour late for our own meeting, I don't think it went too bad. It was only a brief introduction anyway" Lily said absentmindedly.

"A brief introduction? It went for nearly three hours! We were the last to get off of the train by about an hour! We even missed the sorting!" James replied jokingly, although still with exasperation.

"These things take time Potter!" Lily snapped back defensively.

James abruptly held up his palms in surrender, mentally taking note to never question Lily's work ethic.

"Ah, you were joking weren't you?" Lily bit on her lip anxiously. All this responsibility was making her edgy.

"You don't say" was James' only reply, still hesitant to make a remark that would hurt Lily's feelings. Her temperament was as fiery as her hair he mused. How had he never noticed this before? _Maybe_, James wondered, _it's because I was too busy asking her out, to take her seriously... _

Seeing the familiar dreamy expression on James' face brought Lily back to the present, and with a swift "Don't land yourself detention on your first night, Potter" she rushed off to find a seat next to her friends in the Great Hall, leaving James to do the same. It seems the two had been both so engrossed in their first private conversation, that is was only when he began walking towards a laughing group of boys which included Sirius, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, that James heard the first of the mutterings.

"Did you see that?" One student whispered to the girl next to her.

"I can't believe it. Lily didn't even throw one curse!" The girl retorted. "Don't mind that, James didn't even ask her out! Not once!" A stranger even chipped in.

James only smiled to himself, not bothering to flinch as his three friends toppled on him, causing a line to form in the middle of the hall. The students around the pile of teenagers didn't seem particularly concerned or surprised. When it came to the infamous Marauders, less was never more. It was not uncommon for the boys to be the cause of a swamped corridor, disappearing body parts or even a flock of penguins trampling around the classroom, as what occurred in their third year.

"Jamesy boy! We were beginning to worry about you! You and Lily engaged yet?" Sirius bellowed loudly enough for the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore to turn and laugh quietly to himself. Lily, who was sitting on the bench a few feet away, glared into her lap, before launching into a conversation with Emma and Alice.

"Shut up Sirius. And move your hand, it is getting dangerously close to my pride and joy!" James replied, however Sirius was already too busy giving Peter a wedgie to listen. After five minutes of wrestling, the growing complaints of the crowd that had formed behind the pileup was a sufficient hint for the boys to finally move out of the way. No sooner had the Marauders sat down on the benches belonging to Gryfindor House, that Dumbledore cleared his throat, and held his hands open wide in welcome.

"Students it is that time of year again. It is the start of a new school year. Before we dig into the sumptuous feast that has been prepared for us, I want to bring your attention to a few points". He began.

"Firstly, Mr. Filch has asked me to highlight that magic outside of the class room is not permitted. If you are interested in the 348 remaining rules, you may refer to the list in his office. Secondly, we have a new teacher for Muggle Studies. Please welcome Professor Shrubbs. And lastly, the Weird Sisters' first single 'Do I smell a love spell?' reached number one yesterday. It is an absolutely brilliant tune." Dumbledore said animatedly, before clapping his hands to announce the beginning of dinner.

Suddenly, every inch of the four long, mahogany tables were covered in food that would tempt even the pickiest eaters. Sirius had already managed to fit three sausages in his mouth as a starter while he piled up his plate with beef stew. Across the table, Lily looked at him with disgust. Seeing her expression, James discreetly spat his mouthful of food into a napkin, picked up his rarely used knife and fork and ate modestly with his back as straight as a rod. Unfortunately for him, Lily was too busy dissecting Frank Longbottom's attentions and facial expressions for her best friend Alice, to even look his way.

After all of the main course dishes had vanished off of the table, a short break followed before dessert. James took this opportunity to ask Lily how her holidays were. However, before James had even finished his sentence, Professor McGonagall interrupted, asking to see them both. James' hand flew to his hair, while Lily bit on her bottom lip with extreme force. Surely they were told off enough earlier? was the question that ran threw both of their minds.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter or Miss. Evans, you're not in trouble. _Yet_." McGonagall said sharply. Both James and Lily waited expectantly for McGonagall to continue.

"I was hoping to tell you both after the prefects meeting, but for one reason or another there was no time. More often than not, the two Heads of the school have extremely striking personalities, which, when there is a need for cooperation, have often resulted in... _disagreements_. To overcome this, in 1643 the Headmaster, along with the teachers and Board of Governors decided that the Head Boy and Head Girl should share their own dormitory. That way..."

Lily had begun to shake her head slowly, her mouth hanging upon and her eyes horrified. James didn't show any expression, his thoughts were too occupied: _share a dorm with Lily, live with Lily? Sirius is going to be hysterical with joy._ The two were so wrapped up in their own minds, that they only heard the last of McGonagall's speech. To Lily, it had seemed like a very long round of torture.

"-and you two seem to need it more than any other pair I have encountered. So, follow me". Professor McGonagall led the way out of the Great Hall, with James and Lily following her mechanically. They were only slightly aware of where they were going, and very nearly toppled over each other when McGonagall had stopped in front of a portrait of a purple and yellow starfish in a shallow rock pool.

"I don't think I need to instruct two seventh years, let alone Heads of the school, on behavior and maturity. However, if I hear of any trouble, your positions of captaincy will be in question. Please _try_ not to hex each other, in other words." Professor McGonagall said seriously, wincing slightly as she spoke.

After showing the two how to open the portrait door- "you tickle under the eyes of the starfish"- McGonagall left a still terrified Lily and thunderstruck James to stare in decidedly opposite directions. Nearly fifteen minutes of deep reflection followed, before James, who had heard the rest of the students filing out of the Great Hall, brought them both out of their reverie. Lily had been reluctant to leave her thoughts, as being in the present only made it more horrific. Staring down at her surprisingly full hands, Lily saw her timetable for all of her lessons that started tomorrow. _When had they received this?_ Lily questioned herself.

As if hearing her thoughts, James answered that they were given them before McGonagall showed them how to open the portrait. "Speaking of which, how do you open the portrait?" Lily asked nervously. _Had she really been that far away? _

"You tickle under the eyes of the starfish" James quoted, before doing so himself. After being in the extravagant Prefect's carriage, James had extremely high expectations for the decor of the- _mine and Lily's, _he thought- dormitory. Stepping into the large common room, James' felt his expectations underestimated the grandeur of Hogwarts.

The common room was painted with the Gryfindor colours, with tiny, golden lions painted onto the deep red walls. The floor length curtains were golden yellow and red, still open so they could see that the window overlooked the lake. An elaborate sphere of individual candles were floating in midair. There were only two chairs, both pushed into large individual desks, though a large, welcoming sofa sat facing a large open fire. Elegant portraits covered the walls, while a filled book case covered an entire length of the room.

"I think Hogwarts has outdone itself" Lily murmured to herself, though turning to smile serenely at James.

"We just agreed on something Evans" James murmured just as quietly back. The quiet, empty common room made it all the more cozy and magical, like only they were in on a secret.

"Don't get used to it Potter!" Lily laughed, breaking the momentary silence. After looking around their common room for a few more minutes, sound of the clock striking eleven o'clock signaled that it was time for bed: tomorrow was bound to be a busy day. Luckily, the two separate doors at the far end of the common room each had their own names engraved on a plaque, so without any hesitation, both Lily and James made their way to bed.


	4. A day for firsts

Inside a dark and somewhat mysterious classroom, a tall teacher, with wispy, yellow hair and a stubby nose was busy stalking up and down the length of the room. With a lazy flick of his wrist, a large stick of chalk zoomed off of a desk and began writing the lessons tasks on an ancient class had already begun, and the absence of Lily and James caused both her friends and his to worry. Luckily for the two missing students, Professor Wolsey, who was now occupied with sorting out multiple jars of cursed-off limbs and cages inhabited by dangerous creatures, didn't notice that the class was two short. Ten minutes had passed, when Emma finally spoke.

"Surely they haven't blown each other up already?" Emma mouthed quietly to Alice, trying not to call Wolsey's attention to their missing friend. Alice did not get a chance to reply before a familiar loud, shrieking voice was audible outside the classroom. Professor Wolsey nearly dropped his wand as he looked towards the door, astonished. The rest of the students rolled their eyes, although slightly curious to hear the first Lily and James showdown of the year. They had most certainly lasted longer than last year, which began before the train had even left the station.

"I WAS IN THE BATHROOM, POTTER! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY?" Lily screamed. A few boys winked at each other, while a group of girls huddled together, giggling and gossiping.

"I didn't mean to! I mean, I didn't exactly ask Dumbledore to let us share a bathroom, did I?" James shot back. Gasps sounded.

"WASN'T THE RUSHING WATER A BIT OF A GIVE AWAY?" Was the half-snarled reply.

"It was seven o'clock in the morning, I didn't pay much attention to it!" James answered defensively.

By this time, Professor Wolsey was marching towards the door, his eyes holding a manic expression. Muttering about detentions under his breath, he swung open the door, stepped outside of the classroom, turned around to give a warning glance to the students who were already half-standing and slammed the door shut after himself so hard that several jars filled with limbs fell from the desk and spilled out on the floor. Jasmine Marlo, a Ravenclaw, moaned as a severed finger landed on her robes, and screamed as the finger moved on its accord.

In the chilly corridor, Lily and James didn't notice the presence of their professor, until, clearing his throat loudly and tapping his foot in faux patience, Wolsey yelled-

"What on earth is going on here!" Both Lily and James' heads snapped to the direction of their teacher.

"Professor, I. I. I, er, it's a misunderstanding between Potter and I" Lily stammered, too ashamed to explain to her professor that Potter had caught her, entirely naked, in the shower.

"It was a mistake, totally not planned!" James stuttered to Lily quickly, his hand rubbing his hair so fast that it stood completely static.

"You are both fifteen minutes late to your first lesson, so right now I don't care about the particulars. But you can both be certain that I will be enlightened tonight- during your detention. Seven o'clock. Now both of you, get inside and have some dignity!" Professor Wolsey barked sharply.

As the door handle turned, the students that had their ears glued to the door ran back to their seats, picked up their quills and looked at their books in earnest concentration. Professor Wolsey wasn't convinced, and he shot Lily and James another furious glance, before making his way up to his desk so he could glare at the pair of them more comfortably. Without needing any instruction, both Lily and James sank into their assigned seats, which were luckily as far away from each other as they possibly could be. As she sat down in her seat, mortification plastered on her face, Lily's piercing eyes shot Sirius a murderous glare as he held one hand to his mouth to cover his hysterics, while the other hand gripped at the stitch in his stomach. Lily's teeth ground together as she saw the tears of laughter glistening in more than one pair of eyes.

Throughout the lesson, James had tried to catch Lily's attention so he could begin a stream of many apologies, but Lily, who had felt his gaze on her, jutted out her chin stubbornly and scribbled down the instructions before facing Alice and Emma to practice her wand work. To both of them, Lily especially, it seemed that finding themselves in trouble was becoming an extremely bad habit.

It was not long after the rowdy entrance, when a loud squawking noise came from the hourglass that was walking up and down the front desk, signaling the end of the lesson. After a frosty departing from Wolsey, Lily, James, Sirius and Emma made their way to Charms, while an already anxious Alice walked hesitantly with Frank to Herbology, the pair of them glancing periodically towards each others' direction. Lily took her mind off of the morning's bathroom situation by organizing exactly what she would say to Alice about Frank's facial expressions and body language.

When they were nearly halfway between the long walk from their previous lesson to Charms, the silence was finally too much for Emma, who timidly asked what happened, although by Lily and James' screaming match she already had a good idea.

"As if sharing a common room with James is bad enough, I found out this morning mid-shower that we also share a bathroom!" Lily stormed immediately.

"Oh James would have loved that!" Said Emma, bent over laughing.

"I'm not sure! I didn't take the time to ask him, unless telling him to fu-"

"Lily!" Emma interjected before her friend could finish her sentence. By the fast pace Lily had set the moment she had left the classroom, the two girls were almost fifty meters in front of James and Sirius, who too were going over the bathroom run in.

"So. You and Lily. In a bathroom. Together?" Sirius began, his tongue almost wagging.

"Har har. Yes I accidentally walked in on Evans in the shower. No I did not do it on purpose. No I did not see anything!" James answered before Sirius could ask. As James had predicted, Sirius looked truly disappointed.

"Well if you didn't see anything, what is Lily's problem?" Sirius bellowed.

"I think that is kind of obvious. Anyway. Are we meeting up tonight, just because I live with Evans doesn't mean I'm not a part of Remus' fury little problem?" James asked. Although he couldn't deny that sharing a dorm with Lily had made a few of his choicest dreams come true, he was going to miss the usual pranks that went along with being with the other Marauders.

"Of course! Me and Peter were already going to bombard the love nest of Lily and James Potter tonight, just in case you were too in love to remember! What time is your detention?" Sirius replied, with a twinkle in his eyes that usually represented a prank that would soon play out.

"Whatever you are thinking of, don't! My detention is at 7, so I will meet you in the Gryfindor common room at 10:30. Leave Lily alone, she hates me enough already!" James nearly yelled.

"Oh come on! I was only going to turn her hair blue and give her nose a little more character!" Sirius moaned, his mouth set into a pout.

"Definitely not! She would think it was me!" By the look on Sirius' face, this was exactly his plan: to see how far James could push Lily before the wizarding world witness a Evans meltdown. James groaned, before walking through the door into Charms, with more luck than in the morning, as the class had not yet started.

After dinner, Lily and James made their separate ways to Wolsey's office for their detention. For Lily this was a first, so nobody questioned why she slammed her books onto the dining table, speared her food and slammed her cutlery and goblet, before picking up her books just as furiously and stomped off towards her detention, her emerald eyes glaring darkly all the while. Not even the Slytherin's dared to comment. James on the other hand, had been in detention more often than being out of it, but his regretful expression had Emma surprised.

"What, James? Finally grown a brain and realised that detentions do actually affect your schooling?" Emma muttered sarcastically. "Actually Emma, I was upset because the reason that Lily is in her first detention is because of me!" James barked, not caring to be polite, before grabbing his books in the same fashion as Lily, and marching off just as angrily. Emma and Sirius merely looked at each other, flabbergasted, before smiling and talking about their first school day. Next to Emma a fellow seventh year, Georgette Jones, looked excitedly between the two, before scribbling down her imagined love match on a piece of parchment and charming it to Rita Skeeter, the school gossip.

While the news of the latest couple circulated around the students and staff of Hogwarts, Lily and James were busy scraping Zonko's stickiest bubblegum- _without magic_ -off from underneath the desks, as Professor Wolsey circled them like a hawk. For a long while, the scraping of metal onto wood and the occasional heavy sigh were the only sounds. _This is going to be a long night_, Lily thought dryly, while James stared at her miserably, watching her freckled nose wrinkle as her delicate fingers accidentally touched the fungal covered gum.

James was so intent on watching Lily's progress, that he didn't notice how little he had done himself. When just over two hours had passed Professor Wolsey came over to look at each of the students piles of gum. Towering over James, Wolsey stood looking furiously at the meagre three pieces he had scraped off, in comparison to the 70 odd Lily had removed.

"Miss Evans you may go. Mr. Potter you can stay here!" Professor Wolsey fumed with his hands crossed over his chest and his nostrils flaring. Lily smirked to herself, and walked out of the classroom with smugness radiating off every inch of her body as she heard Wolsey assign Potter another night of detentions.


	5. Advice from a werewolf

It was nearing ten o'clock when James had finally left Professor Wolsey's office. Instead of making his way back to his dormitory like his tired body urged, James slowly made his way to the Gryfindor common room, his invisibility cloak stuffed in a hidden pocket in his school robes. James had barely made it through the portrait door, when a large, black, scraggly dog bounced on its hind legs, and licked his entire jawline with one slobbery swipe.

"Sirius, do you mind?" James moaned, while dog saliva dripped off his face. A soft yelp signaled that Sirius didn't mind annoying James at all.

"Alright pup, I'll go get my leash and take you for a walk. Sit!" James' smirk became more pronounced when Sirius growled in reply, his teeth bared. After a swift glance at the clock, James stifled an automatic yawn, put his glasses in his pocket and muttered "Let's get this show on the road", a devilish grin appearing on his face. Sirius jumped around ecstatically, not in the slightest bit surprised when the place where his best friend stood was suddenly occupied by a stag.

Now safely in their animagus form, Sirius and James raced each other to the whomping willow, stopping only to chase the caretakers cat, Mrs. Norris, who had many times been responsible for the Marauders' extensive time in detention. Soon enough, the stag and the dog were close enough to the creaking tree which was swinging its branches, that they could see their friend Peter, in the form of a small, scabby rat at the mouth of the willow. A faint squeak was their welcome.

Not stopping his sudden game of chasing his own tale, Sirius gave a yelp for Peter to touch the knot on the trunk so they could cross safely. The stag next to him rolled his eyes, before scratching the fur on his head with a hoof. After a few seconds, the branches froze mid-swing, and the two animals continued their race towards the small hole in the tree trunk, where their fellow Marauder and werewolf, Remus Lupin was currently hiding. As James, Sirius and Peter entered the tattered room that was secretly carved out of the ancient willow tree, they saw that Remus had not yet fully transformed. Ignoring the danger, James immediately changed from his animagus form, before walking over to sit by Remus, who smiled gratefully in return. The smile quickly turned into a grimace as the moon drifted slowly out of the clouds.

"How did your detention go?" Remus croaked, wincing again. The distinct pop signaled the change occurring in his now dislocated legs.

"Terrible. I have another one tomorrow. It would have been a lot easier if Evans wasn't so damn beautiful!" James replied, his head in his hands.

"Just...-wince- a little advice: be nice to her and apolo-" Remus began, though unable to finish. The full moon shone brightly through the cracks in the tree trunk, showing, for just a moment, James' face full of pity before he too transformed.

Although James would have loved to mentally run over Remus' advice and plan his course of action to gain Lily's approval, his attention was currently fixed on the teenage werewolf that was running wild around the room, tearing off the wallpaper and snapping ferociously at Peter's already half-chewed tale. Sirius and James looked at each other indecisively while they took their places on either side of the werewolf. Without any further hesitation, the stag and the dog galloped towards Remus, successfully pinning his struggling body to the floor. As always, the two were careful to keep their claws far from their friends skin: he already suffered enough. After nearly three hours of struggling, a whining Remus succumbed to his friends restrains, his human feelings overriding his animalistic instincts. After a quick round of their own animal version of Lily's favourite muggle game hide-and-seek on the quidditch pitch, Remus, James, Sirius and Peter qwerty back inside the whomping willow, allowing for Remus to change as the moon finished its course.

Sporting only a few scratches and hair messy enough to prevent him from any further ruffling, James trumped back to his common room, this time under the concealing cover of his cloak, holding a battered looking map in his slightly bruised hand. Glancing at the map, James was relieved to see both Sirius and Peter in the common room, and Remus safely in the hospital wing: he would visit tomorrow knowing that Professor Flitwik wouldn't mind. As he entered slowly through the portrait door, James' eyes moved sleepily to a quivering figure.

"Who's there? _Homenum Revelio_!" Lily cried, her face alight with horror.

"Lily, it's me, I'm not that scary looking am I? James replied, a little perplexed. When Lily spun on the spot, her wand sending sparks as she went, James jumped up and down on the spot and he waved his arms with exaggeration at Lily.

"Potter! Where on earth are you? Is this some kind of Marauder joke?" Lily relaxed just a little at James' voice, though she hadn't yet stopped circling. James walked towards her slowly and tapped on her back. As he did so, his forgotten invisibility cloaked slipped to the side ever so slightly, revealing half his leg. Lily almost fainted.

"Potter, your leg! Why do you only have half a leg?" Realising why Lily was only able to see his ankle, James swore internally at his stupidity, before taking off his cloak. To his surprise after the initial shock Lily's face became alight with curiosity. The cloak was soon out of his hands as Lily granted herself a closer look.

"Where on earth did you get this?" Lily murmured, reluctantly in awe. James thought of Remus' advice and quickly judged that the best way to earn her respect was to tell the truth.

"It was my dads, and his dads before him. He gave it to me when he found out-" James cut himself off with an audible snap of his jaw. Lily's curious gaze flew to meet James' guilty eyes.

"Found out what? What have you done?" Lily questioned harshly, her expression shrewd.

"Nothing. I haven't done anything! It's getting late. But before we head off, I just wanted to say... I have been meaning to...apologise for getting you in trouble today. I didn't see anything... This morning... Trust me". James stuttered formally, his gaze no longer meeting Lily's as he felt the blush reach his face. As was half his plan, Lily was suddenly to embarrassed to continue questioning how James acquired the cloak. At least for tonight.

With an awkward nod and mumbled thank you, Lily slumped into a fluffy armchair and pulled her books towards her, sighing as she picked up her quill. James was halfway towards his bedroom door when he realised Lily was not walking to her own, and, for the second time, ignored his need for sleep and made his way back to Lily.

"You're not doing homework, _surely_?" James laughed quietly, though stopping rather abruptly when he remembered that he had the same essay to complete by the end of the week.

"Not so funny now! Did you want to borrow some parchment?" Lily smirked as she saw James' worried expression. Smiling at Lily, James nodded and silently summoned his own quill, feeling slightly offended at her obvious surprise at his skill. Biting back the remark that was ready and waiting to be used, James merely smiled wider, before asking for her advice on a particularly tricky potion that he knew she had perfected in the fourth year. Lily couldn't help but beam at him.


	6. James' living nightmare

After working effectively throughout the early hours of the morning, both Lily and James' essays were finished. Despite the two students being desperate for a few hours of much deserved rest, the sun shined brilliantly through the stain-glass windows making any attempt to sleep impossible. Noticing the cloudless, blue sky, Lily threw open the windows to enjoy the view and the intensity of the sun that tricked her body clock, though only for a moment. James, who was walking slowly towards the Great Hall with his mind fixed on an extremely large cup of butterbeer- or better yet Professor Slughorn's stash of firewhiskey-, glanced at his watch and realised that breakfast would not be ready for another hour or so. Rather than forcing his shriveled mind to look over his essay which, given the hour it was written, contained more mistakes than not, James decided to pass the time with Remus for company. He had soon made his way to the hospital wing and saw Remus staring at the ceiling, discomfort carved into his face. Ignoring the excruciating pain, Remus was ecstatic.

"Thanks for keeping the hooves at bay" Remus croaked at James, taking a sip of a yellow, gooey paste. After a shiver of disgust, Remus perked up almost immediately.

"No problem. I've already left a trial of hoofy-bruises before. I bet that would have been difficult to explain to mum and dad?" James replied, a grin stretching across his face.

"You bet right! Have you spoken to Lily yet?"

"Not really. We spent most of this morning working on our essays, but we didn't talk much. I guess I have given her reason to." James' smile faded, his expression suddenly unhappy.

"Well yes, in a way." Remus downplayed the truth as much as he could, but there was no use lying completely.

"I don't know where to go from here. I never get the opportunity to talk to her, which is kind of ironic, seeing as we live together! Not to mention sharing the same classes!" James threw his hands in the air before letting them fall and hit his head.

"Just be her friend, someone she can trust."

"Well there goes any hope of friendship! How can I convince her to trust me? You have been present for the last seven years, haven't you?"

"If Lily could be friends with Severus, she can be friends with you." Remus laughed.

"That didn't end well though, did it? Apart from me and Sirius, Snape is the only person Lily will curse. If her hexes weren't so painful, I'd be in awe!"

"As long as you don't call her a mudblood, you are safe. Sort of." Remus amended jokingly.

"I would never call Lily that!" James almost yelled, suddenly furious at Remus for so much as using the word. Remus looked at James apologetically, knowing he had crossed a particularly fine and sensitive line. Sirius, who had just walked in and heard James' outburst, ran towards his two best friends, before leaping into James' lap and throwing his hands about his neck.

"Aw, Prongs! What are you moaning about now? Moony, why is Prongsie upset? Are your antlers all in a twist?" Sirius cried dramatically, waking up half of the sickbay. Madam Pomfrey stormed out from her office to investigate the cause of the commotion. Catching sight of the culprits took the questioning out of her eyes.

"Oh, of course. How could I have thought it would be anyone other than Mr. Black and Mr. Potter responsible! The pair of you should have your own personal beds, you're in here so often!" Madam Pomfrey said sternly, peering over her spectacles before bustling away to attend to her now awake patients. Sirius and James grinned mischievously at each other.

"So Moony, what did you do?" Sirius urged. "I didn't do anything: Prongsie here is very sensitive at the moment!" Remus laughed, before wincing in pain. Madam Pomfrey, who could smell an uncomfortable patient a mile off, nearly dropped a bottle of beetle-blood as she made her way towards Remus, before pulling the curtains around the bed and shooing his friends away, unaware of their extensive knowledge. Not wanting to bring any attention to them being in on the secret, James and Sirius yelled a goodbye to Remus as they left the hospital willingly, and eagerly made their way towards the Great Hall.

Luckily for both James and Sirius, breakfast had not long been served, so their favourite dishes were still warm and ready to eat. Quickly scouring the hall for somewhere to sit, James felt as if he had drunk a pint of felix felicis when he saw two empty seats next to Lily. James had nearly made it to Lily's side when a cry of "_Potty!_" stopped him in his tracks: he groaned internally. Turning around, James was met by a pair of large, black, nearly manic eyes. Her thick, inky hair was just as wild. Bellatrix smiled wickedly. She had just opened her mouth to speak to James when, on seeing Sirius glaring at her murderously, cackled to herself before approaching him first.

"Cousin! It's a good job you are hear to support Potty! I would say this is the first time you have ever been useful. But..._then again_... let's not get ahead of ourselves!" Bellatrix cried menacingly.

"Bellatrix, my constant reminder of how blood has a much runnier consistency than water, how can I help you? If this is a tactic from my mother to try and win me back, you can tell her that she has, once again, failed miserably. I'm not interested." Sirius replied with mock affection, taking pains to pat Bellatrix's shoulder condescendingly. Bellatrix shoved his hand away from her. Her disgusted expression recovered as she turned her excited gaze to James. Lily, who was suddenly aware of the very audible confrontation, swiveled her head quickly to stare at James, as did most of the Great Hall.

"Potty, don't you want to hear my news?" Bellatrix pressed. Her smile spread even wider across her crazed face.

"As stimulating as I find your conversation, Bells, I agree with Sirius. His true family is here, so consider us both NOT interested." James smirked.

"Not even when it concerns Potty senior? But, if ickle Sirius is family, I'm sure he will be upset too! I wonder how thick _daddy's_ blood was when it spilt. _All. Over. The. Ground_?" Bellatrix whispered, a giggle slipping through her lips. James' face was as white as a sheet.

"What?" James stammered, his palms suddenly covered in sweat. A feeling of fear seeped through James' body, stopping to prickle at the nape of his neck.

"Now I have you attention! You see, I'm very, very, _very_, sorry to have to tell you this Potty, but your dadd-" Bellatrix's fake sincerity was soon interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Miss Black,return to your seat this instance." Dumbledore very nearly barked, his piercing blue eyes turning to ice. Bellatrix shrugged at the headmaster, not allowing Dumbledore to ruin the happiness she felt from seeing the two faces of horror before her. Dumbledore's gaze turned incredibly soft as he faced James, though he did not speak until Bellatrix had finished dancing her way back to her seat.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, follow me." As Dumbledore walked them both out of the Great Hall, hundreds of pairs of eyes followed their movements. James couldn't ignore the numb feeling that was quickly taking over his body. Yet his mind seemed to be in overdrive, understanding everything Bellatrix had said. What she was about to say. He already new what was coming. How was he supposed to support his mother when he still had a year left at Hogwarts? The answer to that question added more pain to what he already felt: he would have to leave Hogwarts. His mind was so busy worrying and planning, that he didn't notice himself already standing in Professor Dumbledore's office, until Sirius, whose face was a mirror image of his own horror, yanked on his arm, gesturing him to sit down. He refused: rather wanting to face Dumbledore like a man now that his father was surely dead. James tried to ignore the word and the feelings it brought, but it sounded repetitively in his head like the echo of a church bell. He could no longer escape his own mind.

Dumbledore did not disturb James' thoughts. Instead, he walked over to the windows and opened them, just as Lily had earlier that morning. An unseasonably warm breeze flowed through the room, as well as a few airborne petals. Ten minutes had passed in silence before the song of a cluster of chirpy birds brought all three back to the present. Dumbledore sighed audibly, preparing his students for the news that would change everything. James was looking away from Dumbledore somewhat stubbornly. Stalling. He couldn't help but notice that the weather was just as perfect as it had been that morning. Yet somehow an imaginary black cloud managed to glower threateningly over the inhabitants of the office. Again, his thoughts were as tainted as real life.

"James, your father died a hero." Dumbledore almost whispered. His eyes glistened even more than usual.

"How?" James kept it blunt, fearing that longer sentences would betray the emotions which were building quickly beneath the surface.

"By the hand of Voldemort: your father was working with me, against him. He fought bravely, taking down a few of the original Death Eaters. Your father, along with Terry Jobbs, Hannah Park, Eddy Simmons and Paul Longbottom raided a muggle house in Sommerset where the Death Eaters were holding a family captive. Luckily a few lives were saved. Their memories are being erased as we speak. Your mother-" on his mother being mentioned, James' poker face of polite patience disintegrated.

"Is she okay? She isn't dead. She can't be!" James almost begged. The thought of losing both parents in one fatal blow overwhelmed James, and, with all attempts at keeping calm lost, his wand was suddenly drawn. James looked around the room fruitlessly, trying to find someone to take the blame. Sirius, who was crying silently next to James, put one restraining hand on James' shoulder, who shrugged it off furiously. James settled on Dumbledore, and stared so hard into his professors eyes he felt as if he should have turned him to dust.

Dumbledore didn't look surprised as he met his gaze. "Your mother is unharmed. She is on her way here from the hospital. She spent most of the night with the other wounded. Professor McGonagall is with Frank Longbottom now. His older brother was bitten by a werewolf, and is unlikely to survive his injuries." Dumbledore's voice hitched and broke.

The news of other families being torn apart brought James out of his momentary state of self pity. He was not the only one who was suffering, and his thoughts suddenly fell on Frank, whose family would perhaps be even more affected than his own: James and his friends were all too aware of the hatred and social exile that was received by werewolves, as well as those who were associated with them. He turned his grief-stricken face to Sirius and put one hand on his shoulder, seeing Remus' many painful transformations play out in front of him. By the look of Sirius' face, he was seeing the same thing.

The room turned silent once more, until the comparatively loud entrance of Mrs. Potter, standing in the grate of a magnificent fire filled the room with both James and Sirius' attempts to comfort their distraught mother. Mrs. Potter whispered their names over and over again, clutching them both tighter. Despite it being his own office, Dumbledore left quietly, stopping only to touch Mrs. Potter softly on the shoulder. She looked at her old professor and desperately tried to smile in gratitude before giving up all effort and settled on crying fiercely into her hands.


	7. Lily's short-fuse temper

It was nearing ten o'clock, and the deathly silence of the gloomy third floor was suddenly awoken by the hurried steps of the Hogwarts Head Girl. Although she couldn't help but notice his absence during the school day, Lily had still waited over an hour to be joined by James for that nights patrol; but he didn't show. She clucked her tongue irritably before setting off at a run.

Once she finally reached the centre of the ominous corridor, Lily pinched the stitch in her stomach and wiped away the cold sweat off her forehead with the back of her robes. For a few minutes, she looked around for any signs of wrong doing. There were none, she was all alone. Still out of breath, Lily sat against the stone wall, pulled a quill out from her pocket and opened a large book- _Charms, An Advanced Course_. The twinkling stars that had been conjured permanently onto the cover glowed dully, shining a little more brightly as a meteor zoomed across the hardback. For a short while the only sounds in the corridor were the gentle scratching of Lily's quill and the turning of each heavy page: it was peaceful. Lily was so intent on her studies, that she didn't hear the footsteps that approached her.

"I have always admired Donna Drinkle's creativity. I tried to charm one of James' books into singing '_Lily Evans' Boyfriend_' every time he turned a page, but I ended up setting it on fire!" Sirius muttered as he stepped forward quietly. Lily nearly chocked on her bubblegum.

"Oh sorry Lily, I didn't mean to scare you. But I must admit, your expression was priceless. If only I had my camera with me!" Sirius snorted, although the humour did not reach his only recently dry eyes. Lily was too scared- and angry- to notice.

"_Black_! What are you doing out of bed? Don't you know what time it is?" Lily snapped as she patted the hollow of her neck and unwrapped another piece of gum. She didn't bother to offer Sirius one.

"Well as you can see, James isn't... James isn't at school at the moment. He felt sick." Sirius lied cooly, his eyes fixed to the wall.

"If he's sick, surely he would just go to Madam Pomfrey?" Lily frowned.

"He's really sick." Was the abrupt, and lame reply.

"That still doesn't explain why you are walking about the corridors past curfew!" Lily sniffed, placing her hands stubbornly on her hips. "You're lucky I haven't given you detention!"

"Oh scary!" Sirius mocked, "How will I ever sleep tonight, knowing that I have... Detention!" Lily scowled, but allowed him to continue. "If you must know, given James' absence, Professor Dumbledore asked me to step in for Head duties!" Sirius explained. The pained and somewhat flabbergasted expression that crossed Lily's face cheered Sirius for a moment- until he realised why he had had to step in.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lily groaned, smacking her hands into her face and slamming her book roughly onto the cold floor, "How on earth can you be trusted to represent the school, even for one night?"

"Are you questioning our headmasters authority and wisdom?" Sirius taunted jokingly. He was determined to forget the devastation that had plagued him all day.

"When you put it that way." Was her frosty reply. "Besides, we only have an hour left, so hopefully that isn't enough time for you to blow us all up. You've already missed tonights action."

"I've had enough action for today." Sirius muttered darkly while tears began to fill his eyes, "And anyway, I heard you running down the hallway not long before I got here!" Sirius added quickly as he saw the questions raging in Lily's eyes. Knowing that look all too well, Sirius counted down the seconds in his head as he waited for Lily's questions to kick in.

"Sirius, be honest with me. What happened?" Sirius fidgeted and grimaced, "I saw that look; and I saw your cousin sneering something at Potter at breakfast!" Lily began, worry drowning her voice. Sirius shook his head slowly and chewed uncomfortably on the inside of his cheek.

"Sirius, you can trust me. It's not like I'm going to blab to Skeeter!" She pressed when he didn't answer. They both stood quietly for a while, until Sirius was able to form a logical sentence.

"Don't worry, it doesn't have anything to do with you. It doesn't affect you at all!" Sirius' calm voice quickly turned both malicious and jealous: the death of his foster father didn't mean anything to her. She would be able to go home to a family during the holidays. Unlike him. Lily stuck her chin out and flexed her jaw.

"Fine! I was only trying to be nice! God, you make me sound like the bad one here! I haven't done anything at all; other than be someone you can talk to. Without any judgement!" Lily stormed, her breath coming out in one fierce gust. "You know what, I don't think there is any need for me to stay here, I'm going to bed seeing as you are _more_ than happy to be by yourself! " Turning her back sharply against Sirius, Lily stomped away furiously, brushing her hair irritably away from her eyes as she stalked back to her common room.

Lily had stomped away from Sirius with such speed that, before she had time to calm down so as to prevent herself from trashing the Head's dorm, she had already abused the painted starfish- which was now hidden under a rock- and threw the portrait door open. As the handle hit the wall, one of the many painted Gryfindor lions growled menacingly. Lily stuck her tongue out childishly in response as the lion swung a paw in her direction. Not bothering to finish her charms homework that was due tomorrow, Lily made her way towards her bedroom, only to stop dead in her tracks as James sluggishly opened his own door, with several bags in hand. His red, puffy eyes made it clear he had been crying. Lily's harsh face softened almost immediately.

"Potter? Is everything okay?" Lily whispered almost silently. James didn't bother replying. Instead, he swung his cloak over his head and tiptoed his way towards the door.

For Lily- who was still a little touchy from Sirius' lack of trust- that was the last straw, and with a vengeance she began to throw a variety of jinxes in every direction. The room was alight with every colour of the rainbow, and the downpour of stars that issued from Lily's wand made it look like a fireworks show. James' owl, Bertie, broke from his cage and circled the room excitedly, though careful to stay out of the line of fire.

"I'm-Fed-Up-Of-People-Thinking-I'm-The-Bad-One-Here! I was only trying to be _nice_!" Lily screeched. If she hadn't been so furious, she would have been fiercely proud of being able to cast spells inside her mind mid-rant. After several dozen misses, Lily finally caught a visible chunk of James' shoulder with a Tarantallegra curse, forcing him to break out into a dance. Forgetting herself, Lily giggled uncontrollably as she watched James waltz around the room, before switching to a promiscuous jive. Rolling onto the floor, Lily whooped as she watched James summersault multiple times in a row. Soon enough the stream of tears obstructed her view, and, with a lazy flick of her wand in his general direction, James finished his dance with the splits. He shrieked in pain as the odd sense of euphoria and adrenaline vanished along with the charm.

"Are you happy now?" James panted, nursing his groin. Lily hadn't yet fully recovered herself, but she quickly got up from her position on the floor.

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to see if you were okay!" She said through a girly laugh.

"Well you certainly haven't made it any better. As if my day hasn't been horrible enough, you decide to make a fool out of me- just like Bellatrix did! Only difference here being that you didn't curse me in front of the the entire school! Or is that for next time? Now, if you will excuse me-" James blasted, his body shaking from hurt and rage. As he made his way towards the portrait door, Lily ran after him and pulled on the back off his robes, but he didn't stop walking as he yanked himself away from her touch.

"No, I didn't mean to- James!" Lily cried sadly, using his first name for good measure.

"Don't bother, Evans!" He retorted icily, charging out of the door. Bertie followed suit, flying with a fashion that mirrored his owners, making sure to clip Lily around the head with his left wing.

"James, I didn't mean to!" Lily whispered miserably to herself.


End file.
